Animal I have Become
by Sarah Tigress Vida
Summary: I want out! I'm getting sick of waking at the end of a bloodbath! I don't want to spend an eternity with the souls of countless innocents on my hands. No matter if it is her doing the killing, I still feel as if the blame falls upon me. I wish someone


**This is another Songfic done for Star-chan. It's written in her character, Star's, POV. Here's a disclaimer from me:**

**I DON'T OWN FMA, STAR-CHAN'S FIC, OR THIS SONG! SO YOU CANNOT SUE ME! MUAHAHA!**

**Love,**

**Sarah Vida**

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself._

I've been fighting so long. I still don't remember everything of my past, but I remember every thing she - I - have done. I believe that there are things that cannot be forgiven. I believe that she is the thing that was my punishment. I really believe that God...That He must hate us. I've tried to get away from her, I've tried to keep her down, but she keeps taking over again. I can't control her body, my body. I don't know what to do...Please...Help me.

_Someone if you can see_

_The dark inside of me_

_Noone would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe, it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal, This animal)_

Somehow, It's hard to believe that he is the only one who really saw me inside...or he was the first one. I wanted to save him, and I don't remember who saved me. I just remember coming back, and I was her...or rather she was me. She and I are connected. She likes his other side, I like him. There is a rift between the four of us though. I don't know which of us is the real one. I wish someone could save me...I wish he was himself again.

_I can't escape myself,_

_So many times I've lied,_

_But there's still rage inside,_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself._

I know that there must be some way to keep her lust for killing under control. I only wish I could. I have no control over her, she has all the control over me. I can only escape her when her concentration is weakest. I wish I could stay out and tell him all the things I want to say. Is there no way to escape? No way to save the ones I hold dear? God doesn't seem to want to help him and myself. I don't know if we'll ever truly be free from these two again...

_Someone if you can see,_

_The dark inside of me_

_Noone would ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe, it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

_Help me believe, it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

I want out! I'm getting sick of waking at the end of a bloodbath! I don't want to spend an eternity with the souls of countless innocents on my hands. No matter if it is her doing the killing, I still feel as if the blame falls upon me. I wish someone would hurry up and figure out a way to contain her. I feel like I'm going to go insane! I don't like it. Right now, no matter that the two of us are still alive, I can't help but wonder, what if I hadn't tried? What if I had just let him go to Heaven, and followed after him? But I feel horrible for even thinking that.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself._

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare,_

_I can't escape this cell._

I'm afraid...and I know she's scared too. The things that are happening to us...it's unreal. We seem to be competing for the dominant mind all the time now. I don't know which of us will win. If one looses, will she still be there? Or will she wither and die? I don't want to think about it. As much as I hate to say it, It's almost as if we are a natural part of eachother now. What would happen if we separated. Every day she's free, though, is a nightmare for me. More blood, more death...I can't take it any more!

_This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal_

_Someone if you can see the dark inside of me,_

_Noone would ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe, it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal._

I really am hoping that some day, maybe, we can both live our lives. She with him, and I with the one I love. Maybe, some day, that will become reality. But Wrath and I are still a part of eachother. I can't really explain it, but I feel like if we were separated, I would die. I know I need to be optimistic. Edward has told me so on countless occasions. My name? It's Star. Or rather...It was. Before I became this animal.

_This animal I have become._

_**-Owari-**_


End file.
